1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a color filter display plate and a flat panel display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are devices for displaying an image, and include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic display (EPD) devices. Particularly, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are some of the most commonly used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In LCDs, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Upper and lower substrates of the LCD are coupled by a sealant formed at the peripheral edge to seal the liquid crystal molecules, and are supported by a plurality of column spacers forming a constant pattern between the upper and lower substrates to maintain a cell gap (e.g., a predetermined cell gap).
If the plurality of column spacers that maintain the cell gap have the same height, liquid crystal may not be fully inserted between the upper and lower substrates when the liquid crystal lacks (e.g., when the amount of liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer is insufficient), thereby causing void or cold bubble. Furthermore, the cell gap may not be constantly maintained when the amount of the liquid crystal is excessive, thereby decreasing a liquid crystal margin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.